A Simple Task
by Kai-Jermin
Summary: (This story was deleted before Shrugs) Kai is given a simple task by his grandfather. That is to take care of a boy his age and keep him out of trouble. The boy turnes out to be Ray. But it had seemed that Kai got Ray into deep trouble. Ray-Kai
1. A Simple Task 1

"You want me to baby-sit some freak?!?! You said this was a mission!"  
  
Inside the mansion an argument took place between a bluenette and an older man. The duo that owned the same flesh and blood. A grandfather and a grandson.  
  
The grandfather had owned a luxurious company of which costs millions and millions. He was, maybe, just an old man, but he was heartless and in his shabby grubby old hands rested this ostentatious company for him to do as he pleases with it.  
  
Of all the choices it had seemed that the man decided on plans and plans to rule the world. His millions and millions were obviously no good for him at all. The geriatric man wanted more than just millions. He wanted the world, for all, to bow before his feet and do as he pleases. He didn't want to be stopped. Oh no. He wanted to rule. Everything.  
  
The gray-haired man also had a shabby appearance. He had a long gray beard sticking from his chin down his greasy outfit. Also long hair stood out from the back. The man almost always wore a wicked smirk on his face.  
  
Now as for the grandson it is safe to say that he really wasn't into what his grandfather had planned for him.  
  
The boy had once been the leader of a streetwise Beyblading gang called the Blade-Sharks, but a man named Dickinson had convinced him that he would be at an advantage in the Blade-Breakers.  
  
He is usually withdrawn and quiet, seeming to think his teammates beneath him all the time. He had always preferred silence to bellow, darkness to illumination, and loneliness to companionship. However, underneath his stern exterior, he had a worthy heart, and if the motivation were there, he would try to help anybody if he could – usually by giving out useful advice.  
  
Although he wasn't rationally outstanding, he was extremely swift and keen, and was frequently the one who thought of solutions to problems. He was undeniably the most evenly composed player on the team, his attack, and defense and balance skills being equal and at an extreme standard.  
  
His Bit-Beast, Dranzer, a red phoenix, was exceptionally formidable and fearsome. the boy wasn't the most likeable of people. In fact, most of the time he was deliberately aggressive. Despite this, any girl who knew anything about the Beyblading world went giddy over him, purely because of his grayish floppy hair with shadowy sapphire at the back, his crimson eyes, his dangerous smile, and his effectively built body, which he tended to exhibit with a body-hugging black tank top.  
  
Yet soon after he and his team had finished the tournament he had no choice but to go back to his grandfather who he had worked against by joining the Bladbreakers. Surely, his grandfather was not the least bit pleased with his return and had made him do the weirdest jobs. Like this one.  
  
The boy went by the name of Kai and he had always entitled his grandfather by Voltaire not grandfather. Voltaire never really cared. He just wanted to disgrace his grandson and get back at him for humiliating him by beating his team at the finales.  
  
Beyblading was the sport they played.  
  
Beyblading is both a sport, in a way, and is also an art. Beyblading was first developed in ancient Japan. It is a game where each player has a launcher and a Beyblade. A beyblade is a small spinning thing built up of attack and defense rings to help it maintain its balance. The thing is basically a spinning top of which you can handle. The object of the game is to stop the opponent's Beyblade from spinning by knocking it over or hitting it out of the ring. The ring is the place the game is played in and it is usually referred to as the 'dish' as that is just what the rings are - dishes. Some are just plain dishes, but some are decorated and are very unusual.  
  
In the centre of each Beyblade can be found a Bit-Beast. This is a powerful tag, if you like, which has the ability to strengthen a Beyblade and increase it's moves and capacity. Bit-Beasts are legendary and rare, and are actually spirits of living things trapped inside a small seal.  
  
Voltaire was found of these creatures for they possessed the power he needed to take over the world.  
  
But enough of that, back to the argument taking place.  
  
"Listen, Voltaire, I will not baby-sit that Chinese or Japanese or whatever the fuck that guy came from! I am not a baby-sitter." Exclaimed the boy.  
  
"I don't care what you think Kai. This kid belongs to a friend of mine and I have to treat him while my friend is out of the country. And I'll tell you this; I am not very good with kids so I'm leaving him to you. Keep him out of trouble. Go take him around Moscow. Now go!" Voltaire said as he shooed of his grandson.  
  
Kai scowled. If only he could get his hands around the mans' throat he'd throttle him to death!  
  
Stepping outside of his grandfathers' office, Kai sighed as he began walking to the black limo that waited for his arrival outside of the mansion. He was going off to the airport to pick the guy up of which he had to 'baby-sit'.  
  
Kai really never wanted to do any of what his grandfather told him but he had no choice. He knew the punishment he would obtain if he refused.  
  
Outside, Kai was greeted by a man in black that bowed to his presents and few more which did the same.  
  
One of the men opened the limo's door for Kai and he took his seat. You could say Kai was treated almost like his grandfather but not really. Kai was giving these weird jobs. His grandfather just sat his fat ass on the chair and did whatever he pleased.  
  
The limo drove itself over to the airport and stopped before two men in black. Behind the men was a black-haired boy about Kai's age no less. He has floppy black hair and bangs hung over his ying-yang red bandana placed over his forehead.  
  
Kai's eves widened as he recognized the boy as his former teammate, Ray.  
  
"Ray?' Kai gasped.  
  
"Kai? What are you doing here?" Ray asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I.......... I'm supposed to take care of someone. Some kid." Kai explained.  
  
"Err........ I think that's me." Ray said looking at the guards surrounding the duo.  
  
"Wait, are you saying your father is a friend of Voltaire?" Kai asked.  
  
"I guess so." Ray shrugged.  
  
Suddenly the guards left the two and went off back to the mansion with the limo.  
  
"What the fuck? How are we supposed to drive around with no dammed car?' Kai asked.  
  
"I have my car with me. You can drive if you want." Ray said tossing Kai the car keys.  
  
The two walked up around to the back of the airport to a silver SUV which stood glistening in the sun.  
  
Kai opened the door and got in as Ray followed. Kai wondered where he should take Ray.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Kai asked turning to Ray.  
  
"I don't know. Got any places to eat around here. I hated the airplane food they served." Ray said.  
  
"Yeah sure. I could take you over to this place but I'm not sure if you like it. I hang around there sometimes." Kai suggested.  
  
"Sure why not." Ray said smiling at Kai.  
  
Kai practically melted at his smile. Kai knew his weaknesses pretty well and lets just say Ray was one of those few. Though Kai never admit it to himself that he had feelings for this Chinese blader and he had kept that thought as far back into his mind as he could.  
  
Driving around throughout the streets, Kai drove over to a small messy and dirty shack.  
  
Kai parked the car outside of the shack as he and Ray got out.  
  
"Um, Kai? Is this the place you come to?" Asked Ray.  
  
"Yup." Kai said as he tossed Ray back his car keys.  
  
Kai stepped inside the old sullied shack with Ray hot at his heals.  
  
"Hey there Kai!" Greeted a shirtless drunk guy as he raised a hand at Kai.  
  
"Hey Jordan." Kai said smirking at the guy.  
  
This place wasn't all of a shack as it seemed from the outside. It had drunken men everywhere. Five wooden tables stood in the middle of the room with drunken men around it. Some laughing, some drinking, some smoking, and so on.  
  
Kai walked up to a free table in the room and sat down at one of the four seats.  
  
Ray came and sat down across from him.  
  
"Kai? Why do you come here?" Ray asked as he closed his nose from the horrible smell.  
  
"To drink." Kai said as a guy came up to him with a glass of alcohol.  
  
"Hello Kai. Nice to see you here again." The man said as he handed Kai the glass.  
  
Kai took the glass and handed the man a few bucks (they're dollars for those of you who don't know) in return.  
  
The man bowed to him and then to Ray with a smile then went back to the bar to serve others.  
  
"You drink?" Ray asked.  
  
Kai took a sip of his drink then answered, "Yup."  
  
"Oh." Ray said after a pause.  
  
"Hey Kai! There ya are. Been lookin' all over the dammed place for ye." A drunken man said as he took a seat in the middle of Kai and Ray.  
  
The man had black hair that reached just above his shoulders with green eyes and wore a rusty damped white messy T-shirt and baggy pants.  
  
"Hi Dylan." Kai said as he took another sip of his drink.  
  
Dylan turned to Ray and said, "Hey there buddy. Who're ye 'upposed ta be? Ye a friend of Kai here?" Dylan said pointing to Kai.  
  
"Yeah, Dylan. He's from Japan. Or was it China?" Kai said shrugging.  
  
Ray guessed that he was a bit drunk.  
  
Then Ray began to worry. He never really liked drunken men at all.  
  
"Um............ Kai, maybe we should leave." Ray suggested.  
  
"Why? We just came." Kai said smirking as Dylan handed him another cup of alcohol.  
  
Kai took a sip of the cup and placed it in front of Ray then said, "Have a sip eh Ray? It won't kill ya." Kai said smirking.  
  
"No thanks Kai." Ray said pushing the cup back towards Kai.  
  
"Your loss then." Kai said as he obtained back the cup and took another drink.  
  
"Right. My loss." Ray muttered.  
  
The three suddenly jumped as gunshots where shot around the bar.  
  
Looking towards the shooter, the men there began to scowl once they saw who it was.  
  
Ray didn't know who he was at all so he just raised a suspecting eyebrow.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look at this. Kai is back." The man who took the shot said as he smirked at Kai.  
  
"Fuck off Sin!" Kai exclaimed.  
  
"Why should I? Your grandfather isn't here to stop me from doing anything this time. You'll be all mine." Sin said as he lifted Kai up from his arm.  
  
"Back off him!" Ray said standing up.  
  
"Ohh.......... Do you want to make me?" Sin said scowling.  
  
Ray scowled.  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
-----===------  
  
I'm thinking this story sux big time.  
  
I just wrote it to waste time.  
  
I'm not even really that interested in the show that much.  
  
I only like it since my name is Kai as well as the kid in there.  
  
But it's an okay show.  
  
Can't complain.  
  
But tell me what you think.  
  
Is it good enough for a 20-year-old writer?  
  
Yeah I'm 20 years old. 


	2. A Simple Task 2

"Ohh.......... Do you want to make me?" Sin said scowling.  
  
Ray scowled.  
  
"Yes. I do." He replied.  
  
Sin clenched his right fist hard and threw it at Ray's cheek. That had caused Ray to stumble back of the strength. Ray brought his right hand up to his cheek to feel a red liquid drip down from a small cut. He glanced down at Sin's right hand to see he was wearing rings on his fist. Sin smirked.  
  
"They hurt don't they?" Sin asked.  
  
Kai's anger began to boil. If wanted to mess with Ray, then he'll have to mess with him. Kai clenched his fists in anger. Suddenly, he pounced on Sin knocking him to the ground. Kai began to blow hard hits to Sin's guts.  
  
The rest of the guys there started to scream and cheer as the fight took place.  
  
Sin grabbed both Kai's hands and said, "Oh, so you're a bit stronger than before eh? Doesn't matter. I'll still beat you anyways."  
  
Sin turned Kai over so than he was on top of him. Sin smirked as he took out his pocketknife. Ray gasped at this and was about to jump forward to help Kai but only to be held back by Dylan.  
  
"Let me go Dylan!" Ray screamed trying to free his hand.  
  
"No. Yer comin' with me. T'ain't safe for ye at all here." Dylan said as he began dragging the struggling Ray out the back door.  
  
"But what about Kai?" Ray asked as they were running to Dylan's place.  
  
Dylan stopped and turned around to face Ray with a smirk.  
  
"Kai'll be fine. The kid's been in much worse I tell ya. T'ain't that hard for him to get out of this one. Now come on boy!" Dylan said dragging Ray to a small house.  
  
The wooden house wasn't any more than 60 meters about in area. Inside it had a small wooden chair lying near the big black couch in the middle of the room and right in front of the television. A fridge stood around in one corner and that was about all that was in the house.  
  
Dylan locked the door then took a seat on the black couch and sighed as he ran a hand through his black hair. Ray still wore the worried look on his face as he took a seat down besides Dylan. The two jumped as they heard the loud pounding on the door. Ray smiled thinking that it must be Kai. He stood up and ran towards the door to open it. Dylan held him back by grabbing his hand.  
  
"Bloody hell, no! Kai already has the key. He wouldn't be knockin'. He'd open the door with the key already." Dylan said to Ray.  
  
"What if he lost it in the fight?" Ray asked as he swiped his hand back and went to open the door.  
  
As soon as he opened the door, he gasped. It wasn't Kai. It was Sin. Ray became more worried. If Sin was here, then where was Kai?  
  
Sin smirked in satisfaction. He took out his pocketknife and pointed it towards Ray smirking mischievously.  
  
Ray backed away a bit scared. Though he was more worried about Kai than himself.  
  
Suddenly, a gunshot was shot at Sin's arm. Sin clenched his arm and dropped the knife. Sin and Ray turned to the person who shot. It was Kai.  
  
"Get out of there Sin!" Kai said.  
  
Sin scowled at Kai as he took his leave out of the small house. He knew this fight must end here. He was wounded and couldn't fight anymore.  
  
Ray frowned as he examined Kai. A long thin cute ran down his right arm, two slashes formed an bloody X across his left up arm near his shoulder, and many unfathomable gashes were all over him.  
  
"Kai, are you okay?" Ray asked walking up to him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a few bloody arms. No big deal." Kai said shrugging as he placed away his gun.  
  
"See boy? What did I tell ya? T'ain't no one able to take down Hiwatarii here!" Dylan said as he patted Kai on the back smiling.  
  
"Not so sure about that, Dylan." Kai said as he took a seat down on the couch.  
  
"What do you mean, boy? No one has taken you down in fighting 'afore." Dylan said sitting next to Kai.  
  
"Sin has taken me down in a fight before. But I'd rather not speak of it. Come on Ray. We're leaving. Knowing Sin he'll keep looking for me no matter what weapons I have." Kai stated as he got up.  
  
Ray nodded in respond. He was still clueless as to who Sin really was and what business he wanted to sort out with Kai.  
  
The two took their leave outside as they headed back to the shack to get Ray's car. The walk to the shack seemed to take forever since it was spend in silence.  
  
Soon they got there only to receive a shock of what stood in front of them.  
  
Where Ray's car once stood, glistening in pride, now stood thrashed pieces of metal. Here and there were chunks of surplus machinery, once dazzling and magnificent in electronic finery, now broken from the hits received.  
  
Kai hung his head in shame. He knew that Sin had done this and he was ashamed of it since Sin hadn't thrashed his car, he thrashed Rays'. And all because of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Ray. I'll pay you back for this." Kai said as he began walking towards his mansion.  
  
"Wait! Kai, it's okay. You don't have to pay me back." Ray said as he followed Kai.  
  
Kai turned around to face Ray with a blank expression and stated, "I want to. It's only right. That was my fault and I promise to pay you back."  
  
Ray stared down at the dirty gray floor of the streets. He knew that there was no possible way to change Kai's mind on this. Though he didn't want Kai's currency. His family had enough riches already. Besides, it was another thing he wanted from Kai. Though he would NEVER dare ask for it.  
  
Kai sighed as he turned around and headed back to his mansion. Ray followed silently behind.  
  
Yet, they had no idea of the danger that awaits them both.......  
  
~*~  
  
Once the duo arrived at the mansion, Kai stopped as he thought about something.  
  
His grandfather had no indication of who his friends' son was, and he obviously wouldn't be satisfied if he ascertained that it was Ray of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Ray, when you enter the mansion make sure my grandfather has no notice of who you are. If he finds out you're from the Bladebreakers he won't be too pleased. Stay away from his sight at all times okay?" Kai asked. Though Ray knew it was more of an order than it was a suggestion.  
  
"Okay." Ray said nodding his head once.  
  
"Follow me, I'll lead you to my room. We can stay there for now." Kai said as he took the lead inside the mansion.  
  
Ray took a quick gaze at the mansions' appearance. Vanilla white walls stood high and tall in pride at their beauty, red roses bloomed brightly from the garden with their thorns ready to rip flesh and skin apart, and vines grew out from the garden and on the walls of the mansion covering about two feet of the vanilla walls.  
  
A while fountain stood from the middle of the front walkway; two angels on it holding a silver bucket of fresh spring water that splashed down into the fountain. From the back, Ray could see that there was a small place at the back where you could take a seat that opened up to a lake at the back on the mansion. Swans, dunks, and seagulls roamed around that area happy as they could be.  
  
Ray could tell why. The plantation was amazingly beautiful.  
  
(I have been to a mansion. I know what it contains.)  
  
"Ray!" Kai called out, waking Ray from his trance.  
  
"Coming!" Ray said as he ran following Kai.  
  
Inside the mansion, the two walked slowly around to Kai's room with Kai leading the way.  
  
Kai opened the silver door as he walked over to his bed and lay down for a long rest.  
  
Yet he didn't know soon this rest would be all over........  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Okay I'm stopping it here.  
  
Review. 


End file.
